


Unmotivated

by Quiznak_of_Grayskull



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, I'm just projecting onto Jay here I'm sorry, lack of motivation, sort of angst, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiznak_of_Grayskull/pseuds/Quiznak_of_Grayskull
Summary: Jay feels unmotivated, but not exactly bad, so he's fine.
Kudos: 7





	Unmotivated

**Author's Note:**

> I just really needed to write a short blurb where I projected onto a character to gain motivation. Also, I made Fritz Donnegan Prince Donnegan because I refuse to believe that it's actually Fritz, I have and will never hear Fritz.

Jay sighed. He didn’t feel bad exactly. Just unmotivated. Empty. But not bad, so he was fine.

  


He was fine.

  


It really wasn’t that he felt bad. It would pass soon enough. The feeling usually did. It had been lasting longer and longer lately though. But he was fine. He just didn’t see a point in training. Or building anything anymore. Or eating on a rare occasion.

  


He was fine though.

  


Just tired, probably.

  


He took more breaks than usual, but maybe that was just him being lazy. He just needed to do it. Or tomorrow. If he really couldn’t, then the day after that. He had a lot piling up. It was overwhelming.

  


But he was fine, really.

  


Sometimes people asked if he was okay. He was. He wasn’t feeling sad, or angry, or stressed. Nothing like that. He just… couldn’t sometimes. It didn’t seem to happen to other people, but it wasn’t a big deal.

  


He was fine.

  


He wasn’t eating ice cream in a bathtub like cartoon characters seemed to do, and he didn’t cry (much). He didn’t even know what could be wrong. Nothing was going wrong. He just didn’t have time for anything else. Ever. He was tired.

  


He was fine.

  


_ He was fine _ . It kept repeating in his head. There was nothing that could be wrong. He was fine. He was fine. Sometimes he was tired for no reason, yeah. And he didn’t have motivation to do any work, but who did? He wanted to do things he enjoyed less too, but that was his own fault. He just kept procrastinating on his work, so he couldn’t do any of the stuff he liked.

  


He was fine.

  


The other ninja seemed fine. Some days were worse than others for them, but they could still do things most of the time. So there was nothing wrong with Jay. He was fine. Stuff like this had happened before. He was fine. It would pass eventually. He was fine. It hadn’t yet, but-

  


He was tired. And bored. And occasionally he cried himself to sleep. And he couldn’t  _ do  _ anything that he should want to. Or anything he wanted to do. And sometimes he saw shadows that looked a  _ little  _ too much like one of the villains he’d faced before and he couldn’t sleep. He was too old for anything that brought him comfort, so he just… didn’t do those things anymore. He didn’t watch the Prince Donnegan movies anymore, and the box of his comics was collecting dust. He hadn’t been training as much as he should either.

  


He felt kind of empty, sure. But didn’t everyone?

  


Well, everyone other than the people Jay knew right?


End file.
